<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eggnog by killerweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264524">Eggnog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel'>killerweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected Guest [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this <a href="https://twitter.com/TommySiegel/status/1076138838957920259">Horrible and yet amazing piece of art by Tommy Siegel</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected Guest [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eggnog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="inner">
<p></p><div class="entry-content"><p>Title: Eggnog<br/>
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)<br/>
Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley<br/>
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley<br/>
Word Count: 125<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
A/N: After Episode 6<br/>
Summary: Inspired by this <a href="https://twitter.com/TommySiegel/status/1076138838957920259">Horrible and yet amazing piece of art by Tommy Siegel</a></p><p> </p><p>
      <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
    </p><p> </p><p>“Angel, set the mug down and walk away from it.”</p><p>“Hastur brought us a bottle of eggnog, my dear, why shouldn’t I drink it?”</p><p>“Eggnog from Hell is not the same as the horrible stuff humans make.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“You should just tell him you liked it and pour it in the sink or down the toilet.”</p><p>“Crowley, I am not going to waste a perfectly good beverage.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“It’s a bit... I’m not really sure. It’s making my tongue tingle. Is it supposed to do that?”</p><p>“Please stop drinking it.”</p><p>“I will if you tell me why.”</p><p>“Nog is an egg demon. And she makes that herself.”</p><p>“Oh dear Lord. I think I’m going to be sick.”</p><p>“I tried to warn you, angel.”</p><p>“Oh hush.”</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>